Ryosuke
First Name Ryosuke Last Name Yuumei IMVU Username TheKingRoxas Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth Age :'' 20'' DOB : ''' ''16/03/80'' Gender ''Male'' Ethnicity ''Yukigakurian'' Height ''5 foot 6 inches'' Weight ''145 lb'' Blood Type ''O'' Occupation ''Shinobi'' Scars/Tattoos '''Scare shape of an X on cheek : Chunnin rank, on a delivery mission when Ryosuke got ambushed by bandits completely surrounded he gave it his all but got cut on his cheek from stolen ninja tools such as kunai and shuriken, he managed to take out most before some of the villages shinobi was travelling back from their mission to help him. '' '''ANBU tattoo :' He joined the ANBU so the tattoo was marked on his left arm '' Affiliation 'Yukigakure' Relationship Status 'Single' Personality & Behaviour 'Ryosuke's personality :' *'Patient. Since their very beginning, as a gennin and even before that, Yuumei are taught patience. It is one of the prime aspects in being a Yuumei. Meditation is one of the prime things tought to a Yuumei even before they are first able to start fighting. It's deemed highly important to be patient and concentrate due to how much it helps your control of the eye. *'''Observent. Along with meditation, observation and tactics are the main way Yuumei fight. There are some exceptions of those who use brute force, but for the most part, it's about observing your surroundings, your opponents movements, and how you can bypass their defence. He is mostly these two things by keeping a keen eye on whats going on around him at all times, he is generaly a nice person to talk to mostly quiet but a nice guy. hes a protective of his clansmen and any friends of his. he likes to train with his clan leader also his friend. Ryosuke is a focused young shinobi always looking to succeed with whatever challenge he faces. his behaviour is strictly professional when he is on duty, but when off duty is a down to earth kind of person easy to talk to just braught up like that from his parents, two sides to Rysosuke the focused and the playful. '' '' Nindo (optional) Category:Anbu Category:Unapproved Category:Yukigakure Bloodline/Clan Yuumei Clan '' Family ''Saeko Yuumei : Mother Takumi Yuumei : Father '' ''Jin Yuumei : Cousin '' Ninja Class ''ANBU Element One Lightning Element Two Wind Weapon of choice ANBU Sword Senbons (needles) Yamato (Katana) Strengths *'Barrier - Above Average. '''Yuumei generally excel at barrier techniques and are famously known for their capability with barriers, revered for it even. They are known to be as advanced in barrier techniques as Uzumaki are with sealing. Barrier techniques make up a huge portion of the average Yuumei's arsenal. *'Ninjutsu- Superior.' While a lot of techniques by Yuumei are barrier techniques, they are also very well acquainted with Ninjutsu itself. Due to their mediation and other aspects in their general training, they have a very high chakra control, and this goes deeply rooted to their ninjutsu ability. *'Kenjutsu- Ryosuke was trained with weapons as a usual sign of Yuumei to use weapons they can become a massive advantage on the battlefield. Weaknesses *'''Taijutsu - Below average. Yuumei are generally not too skilled with Taijutsu. They are tought to fight with a weopon in hand or ninjutsu and mostly keep distance from their opponents. *'Genjutsu - Inferior. '''When the Yuumei Clan first began, they were secluded from the outside world. Their appearence was only made prevalent during the first era's clan wars. Due to that, a lot of shinobi traditions, skills, abilities, and other things were not known by them as they were to the rest of the world. After being introduced to the shinobi world, and becoming part of it, they began to become a lot more like the others, leaning the basic shinobi skills and whatnot. However, Genjutsu was never something they thought essential to learn and it was not tought. Projectile Weapons Inventory '''Yamato (sword)' Tonto (sword) Shuriken x5 '3 smoke bombs ' Total: 28.5 Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. ) Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Category:Anbu Category:Unapproved Category:Yukigakure